


Domestic

by Everyday_Im_Preaching, sir_pudgington (Everyday_Im_Preaching)



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016)
Genre: Christmas Themed, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/sir_pudgington
Summary: Vern and Casey easily fall in to a life of domesticity.





	

**Author's Note:**

> But this is a really, really cute ship, okay guys. It's not a joke, like I love these two together.

 

“I smell something delicious cooking in the kitchen.” Vern sang as he came through the door, arms laden with heavy bags. “What's my little Christmas angel making?”

“Call me your 'Christmas Angel' one more time, and it's going to be you.” Casey warned, lifting his spatula in greeting. Vern chuckled, unloading the bags on the kitchen table. Slipping behind the younger man, he wrapped his arms around Casey's waist, pressing a cold nose against his neck.

“Hey.” Vern greeted, pressing a kiss to the detective's neck.

“What's up? Pick up everything we needed or did you forget the list again?” he asked playfully, relishing in the chilly jacket of his boyfriend pressed against him. There was a crinkling as Vern searched through his pockets, one arm still snugly around Casey's waist. Pulling something out, he offered the crumpled grocery list to Casey.

“Everything that was on the list. And some extra.” he teased, kissing the detective's neck again, lips lingering a bit longer this time. “They had the best deal of sweet potatoes.” Vern pulled away from the younger man, returning to the bags. Shuffling through them, he began to transfer the groceries from the paper bags and to the fridge. “Thought, you know, since you like making potato chips out of them, we could make some, bunker down on the couch tonight. Watch one of those romantic comedies that air during the holidays.” the suggestion was an innocent one, but it made Casey's heart flutter.

“Sounds like a perfect night in, considering that storm that's moving in.” He leaned forward, turning off the stove with a click. “I'm just melting some chocolate to pour over those cream horns we're taking down to the guys. They're having that party tomorrow evening.”

“Oh yeah, I picked up the last of the stuff we needed to wrap their presents. Some bows, you know. Extra tape.”

“Do you even know how to wrap presents?” Casey asked, turning to him. Snow was rapidly melting on his boyfriends shoulders.

“Can't be too hard, can it?” Vern teased, eyes crinkling playfully as he looked over his shoulder at the detective. “Better get on those cream horns before that chocolate melts. Casey snorted, crossing their small kitchen so he could begin to unwind the scarf from around Vern's neck.

“Get this wet shit off before you drip all over the kitchen.” He grunted as he turned Vern around, tugging the scarf away. Next, he pushed the jacket from Vern's shoulder's and tossed it on the chair.

“Yes mom.” Vern mocked, grabbing the jacket and kicking off his shoes. “I'll be right back. I'll put these in the laundry room.”

“Good.” Casey turned back to the stove.

 

Vern returned roughly fifteen minutes later, dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a shirt that was obviously not his.

“Even put on new socks.” Vern told Casey as the detective turned around. Vern wiggled his toes, lifting one up to show the younger man. Casey rolled his eyes and returned to loading the dishwasher; he'd set the cream horns, now adequately drizzled in chocolate, inside of the fridge.

“You're ridiculous, do you know that?” Casey quipped as the older man went back to putting groceries away. Vern shrugged, pulling out the mistletoe he'd grabbed.

“Only a little bit.” Vern agreed, stalking over to his boyfriend. “Hey Case.” the detective looked up at him, spotting the mistletoe in his fingers.

“Oh come on, it's not even Christmas yet.” he growled out, lips spreading in a grin.

“I know. But a free kiss is a free kiss.” he slid an arm around Casey's waist when he got within grabbing range, pulling him tight to his still chilly body. “Can't beat that, am I right?”

“You've always loved a bargain.” Casey agreed, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “That's why _you_ do the shopping. Not me.”

“No, you don't do the shopping because _you_ got into a fist fight with the store owner and now you're _banned._ ” Vern told him; Casey rolled his eyes.

“That guy deserved it.” the detective argued. “Now are you going to kiss me or are we going to stand here arguing about the places I'm banned from?”

“I'm really up for either.” Vern told him, dipping his head down. He might of kissed the younger man a bit hungrier than he had intended, thumbs hooking into his belt loops. Casey easily took control of the kiss, tongue pressing against pliant lips and slipping inside of Vern's mouth and re-mapping it with practised ease.

Casey was pushing him back towards the tables, fingers ghosting underneath the hem of the older man's shirt. There was a sharp knock on the door and Casey let out a frustrated sigh.

“Wonder who that is.” Vern huffed, removing his fingers from Casey's belt loops; he braced himself against the table with them instead, licking the taste of Casey from them.

“Vern? Casey? Are you home?” April called from the door.

“Wanna pretend like we're not home?” Casey asked, eyes darting back to Vern. The older man shook his head.

“April wouldn't of walked all the way over here unless it was serious.” Vern told him, pushing himself off the table. “Come on. We can continue this later, cowboy.”

“The only one who rides around here is you old man.” Casey told him, digging an elbow into Vern's side. The older man shook his head.

“Does that mean you're the horse in the situation because, I mean, that's not the--”

“Vern?” Casey sighed, pinching his eyebrows together.

“Yeah?” Vern asked, blinking owlishly.

“Shut up.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Song for this story:   
> Sweater Weather by The Neighbourhood
> 
> Want to stay updated? Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay in the know!


End file.
